Viper Sasoriza
Viper Sasoriza (ヴァイパーサソリザ, Vu~aipāsasoriza) is the first and only daughter of Eira Sasoriza and Coro Sasoriza and last of the bloodline of the Sasoriza family. She is currently a member of the assassin group Autism Asylum Appearance Pre-Timeskip She is a white female with slightly tanned skin. She is fairly short at 63 in (160 cm) tall. She has light olive green eyes. She's a brunette with typically messy hair that ends its length about half-way down her back. She has sharpened canine teeth fangs on her top and bottom jaw. She normally wears a dark olive green jacket with two bright orange-red stripes on both shoulders. The jacket also features on the chest a pattern of connecting bright red-orange dots. There are also orange-red highlights on the pockets and zipper lining. The back of the jacket also has an intricate pattern of vibrant orange-red dots and lines. When her jacket hood is pulled up, her face appears black aside from lime green outlines of her main facial features. Under her olive green jacket, she wears a more grayish olive tank top. Her skin under her jacket is typically covered in band-aids of all sizes. She also wears a pair of light grey jeans with black boots that come up to about her knees. Post-Timeskip Her tanned skin became slightly darker due to her time in sunny areas of the world. She is still the same height of 63 in (160 cm). She has hair that goes slightly pass her back and she is sometimes seen wearing it in a loose ponytail. She wears an olive green trench coat that goes half-way down her thighs. The jacket features gold accents to it and has a pattern of bright orange-red shapes on the back. When her jacket hood is pulled up, her face appears black aside from lime green outlines of her main facial features. Under the jacket, she wears a small black tank top that shows her stomach. Under her jacket, she typically has band-aids on her skin. She also wears a pair of light grey jeans with a brown belt along with a pair of black boots that reach her knees. She is seen wearing black fingerless gloves and a scarlet bandana around her neck. She is sometimes shown wearing a brown sable fedora with orange-red accents and circular orange sunglasses. Personality She is typically a happy individual and making her laugh is quite easy. Aside from that she is easily agitated and annoyed as well, most of the times from being (sometimes) jokingly bullied. She has a high consideration for those who are close to her, but she does not for most other people and or living beings. Being an assassin, she has little morals for those who aren't part of her immediate circle. She isn't against killing innocent people if it's necessary, but she is primarily against it. She has a certain ruthlessness when it comes to killing and is not afraid to play foully when fighting even sometime when sparring with her fellow group members. She sees herself personally as a disappointment and has low self-esteem, despite her happiness. These are by far her biggest flaws The disappointment started when she was born to two parents with powers and even though they treated her nicer than most parents have among the other assassins, she implanted the idea in her head that she'd never be good enough for anything. With her arrival at the assassin group initially she felt the disappointment and low self-esteem even harder being around even more individuals with powers while at the time she had none. Even when she did get powers, the idea that she never would become strong enough to be useful had been so deeply embedded in her psyche that she still feels that way. This issue is one of the main reasons why it is hard for her to grow stronger. Along with the fact she finds herself as a disappointment, this allows her to easily become jealous of those stronger than her. She previously feared death, but after dying her first time when Red Meiti actually punched out her heart killing her, she hasn't been afraid to die again. Even without her fear of death, in a situation that would result in her likely dying to save another close to her. She will at most times choose to save herself before anyone else. She initially has a hard time with quick thinking in stressful situations. Even with her powers, she in times of panic will resort to defending herself with a knife due to her having to use it for her first two years as an assassin. She is an extremely loyal assassin and has great respect for the Autism Asylum leader JJ. This respect is enforced by both loyalty and a bit of fear of her leader's immense power. She can also be found to be quite selfish. This is shown by the fact that she has an immense amount of profit, but rarely shares and even doesn't tell others about what she owns. She is also shown to be quite interested in learning. This can be shown while she was stuck in Egypt, she studied ancient gods and goddesses there as well as how snakes, scorpions, and other dangerous animals killed. She used all of this new information and actually implemented it into her own unique fighting style and abilities. She tends to study and analyze people, specifically when they're fighting. Due to this, she can sometimes actually predict the way her opponents will fight or move based on prior observations. Relationships Background Plot Powers and Abilities Power Origins: She was born without powers but, she has powers that are artificial. Unbeknownst to her, her leader JJ had been injected her for months upon months with acid into her bloodstream. This caused for her blood to gain acidic properties as well as an immunity to both poisons and acids, and so it amalgamated into her poisonous abilities. However, due to the fact that her powers are not her own her body doesn't have the best reaction with her abilities. Her body is constantly trying to reject her new powers. She's worked on this issue since the amalgamation of her abilities. This causes her to throw up a mix of acid and blood, especially after she's used her poison abilities. Her ghost powers appeared after she had her heart punched out by Red Meiti. For how they formed is a mystery, and it's unknown if JJ had any interaction with Viper receiving her powers. Abilities: * Acidic Blood: All of her blood due to being injected with poison has the same corrosive abilities as the acid that forms in her body. * Poisoned Fangs: Her fanged canines on both her upper and lower jaws have a bite that is capable of delivering a venomous bite. The poison injected does vary in type. * Poisoned Blade: Despite having powers, she has had situations where she's resorted to using her knife that she also has coated in poison. The poison on the blade does vary. * Acid Spitting: She has acid stored in her body as well as poisons that can vary in type. She can spit these acids out in amounts of puddles to waves. * Ghostly Vessel: Due to her death that caused her Ghost Powers to form. She has the ability to separate her soul from her body. * Antidote: She has an antidote for each type of her poison that can cure their effects. * Poison Thread: She can bring up acids in her throat and hold them there using her acidic bile to create sharp threads that can be sewn. If the threads cut into the skin it can poison the victim. The threads are made similarly to how bees create beeswax. * Spirit World: She has the ability to contact the dead, but she cannot see them. Poison Types: All of her poison types apply to her poison that she has on her blade, her poison gases, and the poison she can deliver from her bite. * Toxins: The normal default toxins in her body that can kill within 45 minutes when left unchecked. * Potent Poison: A boosted version of her normal default toxins in her body. This however, can kill within as little as 20 minutes if left unchecked. * Paralysis: This poison is poison exclusive and does not apply to her poisonous gas. After a bite is delivered and depending on how much, it causes the victim to become paralyzed starting from the feet going upwards. * Sleeping: This poison is gas exclusive and does not apply to her injectable poisons. It has a sweet smell unlike most of the other non-scented gases and will put anyone who breathes it into an unconscious state. * Flammable: This poison is gas exclusive and does not apply to her injectable poisons. It has no smell and combined with anything that can cause it to combust will cause to actually have an explosive effect. * Hallucinatory: This poison is inclusive of both gas and injectable poisons. This causes the victim to experience vivid hallucinations that may induce fear and violence. This only lasts for a few minutes. The gas also has no smell. * Nausea: This poison is gas exclusive and does not apply to her injectable poisons. It has no smell and causes the victim to vomit and or dry heave depending on their stomach content. Powers: * Poison Gas: She emits toxic gases from her mouth in a large smog-like cloud. The type of gas and its effects vary. * Poison Fang: She bites down on her target and typically she aims for the shoulder or somewhere close to the heart. Her bite injects poison into the victim's bloodstream with even just a knick of her sharp fangs. The type of poison injected will vary its effects. * Acid Rain: She spits rain-like size pellets of acid into the air causing them to fall down and rain on her opponent. The acid has corrosive properties and can burn through most materials, including flesh. * Acid Spit: She spits out acid stored in her body. She can spit out as little as a puddle to a large downpour. The acid is corrosive and eats through most things, especially flesh. * Toxic Bubble: She creates a bubble made out of acid that acts as a shield around her. The acid to the touch is corrosive and can eat through most materials including human flesh. When the bubble is popped by someone it will cause the acid to splatter. * Apophis (Ah-Po-Fiss): A large snake created out of her own acid that coils around her body for protection. It can uncoil itself and be used as a ranged attack. The bite of the snake is capable of injecting poison alike to her bite, but cannot inject any other poison than her natural toxins. * Wadjet's (Wah-Jet) Shield: A cobra's head made out of her own acid appears in front of her acting as a shield. It wraps in protecting her from any damage. * Sobek's Jaws: It makes a crocodile's jaws out of her own acid that are attached to her arms. It bites down on the victim and then does a death roll. It does not have the ability to inject poison into a victim. * Wenet's (Weh-Net) Whip: She creates a snake with two heads and makes them into a whip out of her own acid. The whip is extremely fast and is capable of delivering a bite that can poison the victim. The whip is capable of using different types of poison aside from her natural toxins. Both heads can have two different poison types at the same time. * Spirit Shackle: A ghostly handcuff raises from the ground locking onto her victim. She can summon up to four, ranging in size, at a time. * Possession: She can possess a person or animal for a limited amount of time. The weaker she is the less time she can control them. This triggers Soul Disconnection. * Sanity Shatter: After she has possessed a person, this has a chance to trigger after she leaves her host's body. It causes the person to lose control and basically go insane. They become very violent towards themselves and others even if it is their opponent or allies. * Soul Disconnection: It causes her physical body to go cold and become "dead". Her soul and physical body separate. * Black Mamba: A finishing move that is intended to kill. It has very low survivability rate, as little as 20%. It summons a large transparent spirit of one of the deadliest snakes on earth, The Black Mamba. The snake coils around the victim and can either crush them to death slowly applying pressure or in one quick squeeze. The Mamba can also bite injecting poison into the victim that can cause organ failure, seizures, or their entire nervous system to collapse. The poison is only survivable without antivenom for at most 20 minutes. Phases: * Djinn Phase: A ghost-like phase that does not trigger Soul Disconnection. It allows her to phase through objects, and for instance people. It also has the ability to possibly "teleport" her small distances. * Scorpio Phase: A phase that covers her in an acidic ribcage shaped armor that wraps around her entire torso. It gives a scorpion-like tail capable of injecting poison as well as scorpion-like claws. This phase boosts the power of any poison type moves used. The entire armor is made out of her own corrosive acid. * Serqet (Sir-Ket) Phase: A boosted version of Scorpio Phase. The armor is like a thick carapace that covers more than just her torso. Her scorpion tail is longer and bulkier, it is still capable of delivering a venomous sting. Her scorpion claws are stronger and larger. This phase boosts the power of any poison type move used double as much as Scorpio Phase can. The entire armor is made out of her own corrosive acid. Quotes * "I don't remember my family for whatever stupid reason! I don't have that and the one family I do ''have, I can't even spend time with because I'm stuck here with you!" * "I'm a disappointment. A sad excuse for an assassin." * "I don't get it. If I fail and lose all my memories. You said you'd keep me alive. I'd never be the same person again, no matter what you did. Why would you do that to yourself?" * "All the people shes killed. She always takes their memories and watched them like some sort of horrible, twisted reality tv show. It's sick." * "It must be nice to just have been born with so much power. It makes me pretty jealous in all honesty." * "I'm thankful for Grimm and Wolf. The two favorite dogs in my life." '''Trivia' * Viper is the shortest member that's ever been in Autism Asylum * Viper has died twice, once to Red Meiti and once to Brandon Malone